


Affections

by SilverTonguedWriter



Series: Unfinished Fics (Feedback needed) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Sam is adopted, Blowjobs, Cheating, Dean & John are still hunters, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Lapdance, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sam & Dean don't know they're related, Stripper Jess, Stripper Sam, Unfinished, lesbian jess, then they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Berkley lives a normal college life at Stanford University. He and his lesbian roommate both work at a gay and Lesbian club called Nirvana. His life changes when he goes from part-time waiter to fill-in stripper.</p><p>He gives a lap dance (plus a little extra) to a handsome green-eyed man and his life will never be the same.</p><p>What happens when Sam finds out who this man is and what he does for a living?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I ever wrote. It is unedited and I sincerely apologize for how horrible it probably is. Enjoy...?

 BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

 Sam hit his alarm clock so hard that he thought for a moment that he had broken it.

“Damn it!” He swore under his breath.

 He had taken an extra shift at the club last night. He was well and fully exhausted, but he had to be up early for his advanced trig class.

 Sam got up and made his way to the shower. He could barely keep his eyes open to turn the water on. He rubbed his eyes and slapped his face a couple times.

“Coffee…” He grunted to himself. The hot water was going to be a while so he decided to attempt to get some energy.

 Once he had enough caffeine in him to run a marathon, he stepped into the hot water. He sighed at how good it felt. He got out, dried off, and made his way back to his room, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Morning, Sunshine. Did you leave any coffee for me?” Jessica said, passing him in the hall, on the way to the shower.

 Jessica was Sam’s roommate, co-worker at the club, and best friend. Jessica was also a lesbian, so there was no chemistry between them. (Although, Sammy wouldn’t mind if there was.)

“There’s plenty coffee for you, Jess.” He said over his shoulder.

“Thanks,” She yelled from the bathroom. Sam heard the squeal of the pipes as Jessica turned the water on. He got to his room and let the towel fall to the floor. He went to his closet and grabbed a black t-shirt and some khaki pants.

 Sam was studying pre-law, so he had decided, when he got to Stanford, to look respectable for his classes.

There was a knock on Sam’s door.

“Sam,” He opened the door and found Jessica in nothing but a towel.

“Yeah, Jess?” He asked, trying to keep his eyes off of her almost naked body.

“I forgot to tell you, Jeff wants you to work tonight. Chuck’s sick with the flu or some shit.”

“Okay, thanks.” He smiled.

“No problem,” She said, shutting the door and making her way back to the bathroom.

 _Great. My one day off and I have to fill in for Chuck._ He thought.

 The rest of Sam’s day included his advanced trig class, his biology class, and his advanced lit class.

 He came back to his apartment to grab a change of clothes and then he drove to the club.

“Glad you could make it.” Alistair said, wiping the bar with a rag. “I was afraid you wouldn’t show.”

“Well, I need the money.” Sam smiled weakly.

“Go get changed. You’re stripping tonight.” Sam was usually just a waiter, but tonight he was filling in for Chuck. All of the employees that worked there had to have stripping lessons before they could work, even the waiters, so Sam knew what he was doing.

 He got changed into Chuck’s usual uniform, which was a bit too small, and then made his way to the stage.

“Hey, Sam. Glad you could make it.” Jessica smiled at him. “You and I are partnering tonight.”

“Great! I hate partnering with the other girls. All they want to do is grab my dick.” Sam said, smiling gratefully.

“No problems there, Sunshine.” She smiled back at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

“Remind me again why a guy and a girl have to dance together at a gay and lesbian bar.” Sam laughed a little.

“Because we cater to all kinds… Remind again why you _work_ at a gay and lesbian bar.”

“Because you didn’t want to work here alone and I needed a job.” He smiled.

“Hey! Get to work, you two.” Alistair yelled from the bar.

“Oh come on. There’s no one here yet.” Sam flashed his puppy dog eyes at him.

“Get to work.” Alistair barked.

…

“Scotch rocks.” The man at the end of the bar demanded.

“Coming right up, green eyes.” The bartender replied, finding the scotch and pouring the drink.

“I’m not interested, alright.”The hunter barked after the bartender’s third attempt to flirt. He started to look a lot like a wounded animal. The man grabbed the scotch and headed over to the strippers on the stage.

 _That bitch is smokin’._ He thought to himself about Jessica. Sam winked at him. _The guy’s not so bad himself._ Dean was instantly disgusted at his thoughts. Dean was in love with someone else. The only reason he was here was because this was the only joint in town that served alcohol. (Can you believe it? He was in California and he couldn’t find but one bar.)

 “Times up.” Sam mouthed to Jessica. They both proceeded to get off the stage to get on with their next job. They both also had to give lap dances tonight.

 Sam and Jess went to get changed into their lap dance uniforms.

  _I’m doing this for money._ Sam kept telling himself. _I’m doing this for money._

 Jessica was the first one to have a customer. Jessica got to work with a Latina woman.

 Dean noticed the male stripper he had seen walk into one of the two stalls that were labeled “Lap Dances”. He had had plenty of lap dances in his life, but he wondered what it would be like to have a lap dance from a guy.

 _What the hell?_ He thought and he entered the stall.

 It was a small room, maybe four feet each way.

“Sit down.” Sam ordered seductively. He pointed to the chair in the middle of the stall.

 Dean sat down. He was nervous.

 Sam sat in Dean’s lap, straddling his hips. Dean’s heart began to pound. Sam ground his crotch into Dean’s. Sam was soft and delicate, but it felt amazing. Dean had no choice but to let out a moan. Sam was breathing on Dean’s neck and whispering what he would do to him. Dean could barely hear over the music, but he made out “Fuck”, “Suck”, and “Cock”.

 Sam looked into his customer’s deep green eyes and heat started to shoot toward his dick. Sam was starting to grind harder and harder, moaning louder than he ever had before.

 Sam was straight, but this guy felt amazing.

 Dean put his hands on Sam’s hips and his breath hitched. Dean wanted this stranger.

 Sam put his hands on Dean’s and pulled them off. He stood up and went behind Dean, telling him what he would let Dean do to him. This time, Dean heard every word.

 Dean was starting to get very hard.

 Sam came back to Dean’s lap and started grinding him again.

 Sam leaned in dangerously close to Dean and looked him in the eye.

“Fuck me.” He whimpered. Dean closed the space between them and kissed Sam roughly. The kiss was rough until they found a rhythm and Dean licked Sam’s lips, begging for entrance. Sam allowed Dean’s tongue to enter his mouth and their tongues were basically fucking each other.

 They were both making unholy noises and Sam was basically humping Dean now. Sam’s fingers were running through Dean’s hair and he let one of them slither down towards Dean’s pants. Sam started to unbuckle Dean’s belt and Dean was rubbing his hands all over Sam’s skimpy uniform.

 Sam suddenly stopped and pulled himself off of Dean. He barely gave time to mourn the loss before he had him mouth on Dean’s crotch. He was licking Dean’s dick through the fabric of his boxer-briefs.  Dean let out a moan so loud that the whole building had to have heard it.

 Sam pulled Dean’s pants and underwear down to reveal 12 inches of hard on. Sam licked the sensitive top before taking it in his mouth. Dean watched his head bob as Sam engulfed every inch. He finally took the whole thing. He wasn’t choking in the slightest.

 Sam licked all of the sensitive areas from the shaft to the head. His hands were working on the balls. Dean could barely open his eyes it felt so good.

 Dean was so close. He was moaning uncontrollably and Sam knew Jessica must have heard them, but he didn’t care. Dean came in Sam’s mouth and Sam lapped up every bit of the salty cream. Dean pulled his pants back up and re-buckled his belt. He pulled his wallet out and handed Sam a 20 before blushing and leaving as fast as possible.

 Dean got in the Impala and just drove. He didn’t care where he was going, he just had to leave. What had he done?

…

“Sunshine.” Jess knocked on the door. “There’s someone here to see you…” She knocked again. “Why is your door locked?” She hit the door harder. “Are you okay, Sam?”

“What? Oh. Yeah… okay. Be right there.” Sam opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the clock. _10:30_ He’d overslept. “Hey, Jess?”

“Yeah?”

“Who is it?”

“Dunno… Some guy. Says he knows you… He’s in the kitchen. Hurry up, Would ya?” There was a hint of mischief in her voice.

“Okay...” Sam got out of bed and threw a t-shirt over his shivering upper half. He didn’t bother to change out of his warm flannel pajama pants.

 He unlocked the door and made his way to the kitchen and saw the back of a teenager. The kid turned around.

“Sam!” It was Castiel, Sam’s cousin. Sam rushed to hug him.

“Cas, how are you?” Sam let him go.

“I’m really good, and you?”

“Doing just fine. How’s your mom?” Sam smiled. He was best friends with his cousin, but they hadn’t seen each other in a year. Sam’s family wanted nothing to do with Castiel after he told them that he was gay. Sam didn’t mind but he had no choice. He couldn’t see him.

“Mom is really good. She misses your mom but not enough to… you know.” Castiel smiled awkwardly.

“So, do you have a boyfriend?” Castiel blushed.

“His name is Dean. He’s amazing to me.”

“That’s great, Castiel. Tell me about him.”

“Well, he’s a hunter. It takes us all over the country. That’s why we’re here, in California.”

“You go across the country to hunt? What does he hunt?”

“All sorts… you know… turkeys and stuff.” Castiel started to blush even more. “And he has this great car. It’s a ’67 Impala and it runs like a dream. We stay in hotels a lot but it’s very enjoyable.”

“Where do you get the money for that?”

“Oh you know…” Castiel was blushing yet again. “Dean is amazing at pool…”

“Oh, wow. That’s great, Castiel. I’m so glad that you’re happy.”

“Thanks you. I am too.”

“So do I get to meet this Dean?”

“Of course you do! Why don’t we have dinner tonight? We’ll pick you up.”

“How about 7?”

“Sounds great! See you then!”

…

“Hello?”

“Is this Samuel Berkley?”

“Yes…”

“Can we meet?”

“Who is this?”

“I’m John… John Winchester. We need to talk.”

“I’m sorry… What?”

“I need to speak to you… Can we meet somewhere?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know you.”

“I’m your father. Meet me at the coffee shop on third at three. You know the place?”

“Yes… My father… What?” The line went dead.

 Sam dialed his parent’s number.

“Sam. It’s so good to hear from you. You just missed your father.”

“Mom, I need to know something.”

“What is it? Is something wrong? You sound upset.”

“Who is my father?”

“What do you mean? You know who your father is. Casper Berkley. What’s gotten into-“

“Who… is… my father?” Sam screamed into the phone.

“Sam!”

“Who’s John Winchester?”

“Oh God.”

“Well?” There were tears streaming down his face.

“He called you?”

“Yes. Who is he?”

“Sam. We didn’t want to tell you… You’re adopted.” The line went dead.

 Sam threw the phone at the wall and it shattered. He leaned against the wall and sobbed.

“Sam?” Jessica walked in and saw Sam. “Oh God. What’s wrong?” She ran over to him.

“I’m… I’m… Adopted.” He said through sobs.

“Oh my God. Who told you?”

“I got a call from a John Winchester. I’m supposed to meet him at 3.”

“That’s in ten minutes. Where is he? I’ll drive you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know...

“Excuse me, are you John?” Sam asked a man who had black, graying hair and wore odd attire for someone who was supposedly Sam’s father. He wore jeans and a flannel shirt. He had a leather jacket on and heavy boots. And standing next to him was a man who looked to be about 5 years older than Sam. He was wearing a similar outfit to the other man, but he had a black t-shirt on instead of flannel.

“Yes I am. This is my son Dean.” John said motioning to Dean.

“You seem familiar, Dean, have we met?” Jessica eyed Dean suspiciously.

“This is Jessica, my roommate.” Sam said drily.

 Dean knew these two people. He’d met them before. He didn’t know where, though.

“Can you explain why you called me?” Sam’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

“I… I needed to know how you were.”

“How I was? Until today, I didn’t even know that you existed!”

“That’s what Martha and Casper wanted.”

“Why did you give me up?”

“I couldn’t keep you. I… Your mother died in a fire and… I had to hunt… You weren’t old enough. It was best.”

“You had to _hunt_? That’s your excuse? You had to fucking hunt?”

“Jessica, could you please leave us for a moment?”

“Sam?” Sam nodded. “Okay.” Jessica got up to get a drink.

“I had to hunt what killed your mother.”

“She died in a fire?”

“Yes.”

“Then what the hell were you hunting? Matches?”

“A demon.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No. Demons are real, Sam.” Dean finally spoke.

“You’re both delusional. I’m glad you gave me up now. You’re fucking crazy.”

“No, we’re not, Sam.”

“I’ve got to go. I’m meeting someone soon. Jess, we’re leaving.”

…

“Sam, Dean’s down in the car. Shall we?” Castiel smiled.

“Yeah. Let me grab my coat.” Sam tried to smile as he grabbed his coat and they head out the door.

 Sam saw the really nice car and the man getting out of it.

“Sam?”

“Dean?”

“You know each other?” Castiel looked shocked.

“You bastard. You’re how old, 25, 26? Castiel is 17! You’re carrying a minor all over the country and fucking him?”

“It’s not like that, Sam.” Castiel yelled.

“Really?” Sam didn’t take his eyes off of his crazy pedophile brother. “Castiel, when you said hunting, did you mean demons?” Castiel’s eyes got huge.

“How did you-“

“Cas, I’d like you to meet my baby brother, Sam.” Dean tried to smile.

“Wait- but Sam is my cousin.”

“Sammy here is adopted.”

“Castiel, I’m going to ask you once…” Sam’s voice was quiet and pleading. “Please, leave him.” Dean recognized that pleading voice.

“Oh God.” Dean frowned. “Sam, can I talk to you?”

“What the hell for?”

“This is fucking important.” Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him into Sam’s apartment building.

“What the hell do you want?” Sam yelled, yanking his arm from Dean’s iron grip.

“Sam, where were you yesterday night?”

“At work.”

“And where do you work?”

“Does this matter?”

“Hell yes it does. Answer the question.”

“I work at Nirvana.”

“Oh God.”

“Why does it matter?”

“You a stripper?”

“I was filling in for one.”

“Oh… God.”

“Dean! What?”

“Did you give someone a lap dance that turned into a lot more?”

“How the hell do you-” Sam’s mind clicked. “Oh God.

“Yeah.” Dean felt sick. Castiel walked in.

“Oh God. I gave my brother a blow job!” Sam felt sick now.

“What?” Castiel’s eyes got wide.

“Cas, it’s not what it-“

“Really?” Castiel voice was quiet. “It’s not what it sounds like? How could I misinterpret that Dean?” Castiel started to cry.

“Cas,” Dean reached out for him, but Castiel walked out, got in the Impala, and drove off.

“We’re fucked.”

…

“Cas, it wasn’t like that.” Dean begged.

“So I heard Sam wrong? He didn’t say that he gave you a blowjob?” Castiel screamed.

“He did, but I didn’t know he was my brother until today.”

“When did he give you a blowjob?” Castiel’s eyes were filled with tears.

“A few days ago…”

“So do you let lots of guys give you head or just the ones you’re related to?” Tears were threatening to fall down Castiel’s face.

“It wasn’t like that! I was drunk and he happened to be there. I felt awful as soon as it was done.” Dean was about to cry himself.

“You felt bad after? So it was just fine until you were done and then you thought ‘hm, maybe this was a bad idea’?” Castiel burst into sobs and fell to his hands and knees.

“Cas,” Dean started to come toward Castiel to comfort him.

“Get the fuck away from me, you sick incestuous bastard!” Castiel shrieked.

“Cas,” Dean could barely speak.

“Leave!”

“Okay, please just know how sorry I am.”

 “Go!” Castiel grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a vase, and threw it at Dean. He missed by about two inches. Dean felt it pass his nose with a whistle.  The vase shattered against the door and a shard almost his Dean in the eye. It hit just under his eye instead.

“I’m leaving.” Dean yelled, slamming the door.

…

 Sam heard a knock on the door, but didn’t feel like leaving bed.

“Sam, could you get that?” He heard Jess yell. “I’m taking a bubble bath.”

“Fine!” He yelled back, grunting as he stood up. He made his way to the front door and didn’t like what he saw when he opened it.

“Dean, what the hell do you want?” Sam growled.

“I just had a huge fight with Cas and I don’t know who else to go to.” Dean’s eyes were filling with tears again and there was a knot the size of a baseball in his throat.

“Whoa, I’m sorry, man. That’s tough. Here, come in.” Sam motioned for Dean to enter. “”Do you want some coffee or something stronger like a beer?”

“Beer, yes.” Sam led Dean to the couch and went to the kitchen to get them both beers. He came back to find Dean wrapped in blankets and watching tv.

“Doctor Sexy, really? Dude, what are you, a girl?” Sam teased.

“It’s a good show.” Dean protested, pouting.

“Right, okay. Whatever you say, pouty.” Sam took a swig of his beer.

“I’m not pouty.” Dean whined.

“Yeah, you are.”

“Whatever, we’re still watching Doctor Sexy because I like Doctor Sexy.” Dean stuck his tongue out in satisfaction.

“You mean, you like the show Doctor sexy or you like the doctor Doctor Sexy?” Sam laughed.

“Both.” Dean scowled and took a very large swig of his beer.

“Hello, boys.” Jess came into the living room wearing only a towel. Dean sat up.

“Who’s your friend, Sammy?” Dean winked at her.

“I’m Jess.” She smiled.

“Well, hello, Jess.”

“Sunshine,”

“Yeah, Jess?”

“Cassie’s coming over tomorrow night, so don’t be here, okay?”

“Deal.”

“Who’s Cassie?” Dean asked, innocently.

“That would be Jess’s girlfriend.” Sam smirked.

“Oh… Girlfriend as in…”

“Jess is a lesbian, Dean.”

“Oh…” Dean was a little shocked. “Well, do you mind if I wa-“

“Go fuck yourself.” Jess said, leaving the room.

“Seriously? ‘Do you mind if I watch?’ Are you an idiot?” Sam was a little annoyed at his new brother’s unintelligence.

“My beer is gone.” Dean ignored the question.

“I’ll get you another one, idiot.” Sam joked, standing up to get them both more beer.

 When the boys were a little past tipsy, Sam decided that is was time for bed.

“Okay, Dean, do you want to sleep on the couch?”

“No, Sammy. I wanna sleep in your bed.” Dean was much more drunk than Sam.

“Okay.” Sam was coherent enough to know better. They made their way to Sam’s room, giggling like children. “Here’s my room.” Sam smiled, falling on the bed.

“No, Sammy. You can’t sleep in your clothes. Here,” Dean started unbuttoning Sam’s plaid shirt. They both stopped moving and looked in each other’s green eyes. Sam could see the family resemblance.

“Dean,” Sam said, worriedly. Dean leaned in and started kissing Sam’s soft lips. Sam remembered how rough Dean had felt the first time. Now it was soft and sweet. Dean pulled back, hesitantly, and then leaned back in to continue. Dean’s tongue licked Sam’s top lip and Sam let it into his mouth. Their tongues were swirling and they were both making unholy noises. Dean’s hands were on Sam’s hips and Sam’s hands here on Dean’s belt, trying to unbuckle it. Dean paused to take his shirt off.

 There was a knock on Sam’s door.

“Sam?” it was Jess.

“A little busy.” Sam tried not to moan as Dean kissed his neck.

“Your cousin is here to see you. He’s really upset.”

“Shit.” Sam said quietly. “Tell Cas I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay.” They heard Jess’s footsteps go down the hall.

“Shit, Sammy. What are we gonna do?” Dean had a look of utter terror on his face.

“You aren’t here.” Sam ordered. “Got it?”

“Uh… sure.”

“Okay, you stay in here and I’ll go see what Cas wants. When he leaves, you go sleep on the couch.” Sam stood up and closed the door behind him, leaving Dean in a drunken lonely state. He walked into the living room to find Castiel sitting on the couch, his back facing Sam, with his hands folded in his lap.“Cas, are you okay?”

 Castiel jumped a little then turned to face Sam. Castiel’s eyes were red and swollen.

“Castiel, have you been crying?” Sam sat next to Castiel.

“Yes, Dean… I… I threw a vase at him and yelled at him and said harsh words. I called him a ‘sick incestuous bastard and…” Castiel burst into sobs. Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel and tried to calm him.

“It’s as much my fault as it is his, Castiel, we’re both so sorry.” Sam felt absolutely terrible, especially because while Castiel was in so much pain, Sam was flirting with Dean all night.

“How do you know how he feels? He’s probably out with some whore right now. Maybe she’s his long lost sister or something!” Castiel sort of pushed away from Sam’s embrace.

“Castiel! Now, I know this is hard for you, believe me I know! It’s no bucket of sunshine but you can’t just assume that Dean wants to fuck his entire family because of one accident! Neither of us knew and if we had, don’t you think we would’ve caught up on each other’s lives, not jump into bed together? Do you honestly think either of us are that type of person?” Sam was now pissed.

“I’m-I’m” Castiel was taken aback by the sudden outburst and it terrified him. “I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me. I’m just so angry! I love him, Sam. I love him with all of my heart and I was going to propose to him at dinner. I wanted my best friend to be there when I proposed to the love of my life. You are my best friend, Sam. I was so excited when I found out you were brothers because it meant that my best friend and my love could be close too. I never imagined you getting that close.” Castiel had calmed down and that last sentence was barely more than a whisper.

“Castiel, I’m so sorry. I promise that nothing will ever happen between Dean and me ever again. Will you forgive us?” Sam gave Castiel his best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but if you ever…” They both heard a crash from the kitchen.

“Jess?” Sam hoped with all his heart that it was Jessica and not Dean. They both ran to the kitchen to find Dean on the floor, picking up shards of glass.

“Sorry, I dropped the glass.” Dean smiled weakly.

“What the hell?” Castiel was livid.

“Uh… Cas, Dean was sleeping over on the couch because he had nowhere else to go and he couldn’t drive.” Sam spit out quickly.

“Yeah, hello, Cas.” Dean waved. “Be careful of the glass. It’s sorta everywhere.”

“Are you drunk, Dean?” Castiel barked.

“That’s why I couldn’t drive, Cassy.” Dean was starting to giggle.

“Sam, did anything _happen_?” Castiel had noticed that Dean was shirtless and that Sam’s shirt was half unbuttoned.

“He came over, asked if he could sleep on the couch, I said yes, we watched a movie, and then I was about to go to bed when you came.”

“Where was Dean when I came?” Castiel was smarter than he seemed and Sammy kept forgetting that.

“Brushing his teeth? I dunno.”

“You didn’t think that it was important that I know he was here?”

“I knew you were upset so I may have told him to hide in my room.”

“I like Sammy’s room. He’s got a comfy bed and nice ab-“

“Abstract paintings. I have nice abstract paintings in my room. Right, Dean?”Sam interrupted.

“Right… Sure…”

“I’ll come talk to you two when he’s not drunk and you have your story straight. I expect every detail of how you two met. Got it?”

“Yeah, Cas. Bye.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Unfinished Fics (Feeback Needed!) series. You can find out why it is unfinished and how you can change that by clicking on the series button. (Hint: giving feedback is the best way to get this fic continued) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
